An airbag for receiving the passenger upon collision of the vehicle, an airbag having a left airbag section and a right airbag section that are inflated respectively on the left and right sides in front of the passenger, and the airbag sections are inflated by a common inflator is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-314933.
In FIG. 19 in the same patent document, a cross-section of an airbag in which opposed surfaces of the left airbag section and the right airbag section are connected by a connecting belt (in this patent document, it is referred to as “connecting belt”) is shown.
The connecting belt of the same patent document includes a left belt half stitched at a proximal side thereof to the left airbag section and a right belt half stitched at a proximal side thereof to the right airbag section. By overlapping the belt halves with each other and stitching distal ends of the belt halves to each other, the belt haves are connected to each other.
The connecting belt connects midsections in the fore-and-aft direction of the respective left and right airbag sections to each other. By the provision of the connecting belt, the left and right respective bags pull each other in the course of inflation of the airbag, whereby the left and right sides are inflated substantially uniformly (paragraph 138 in the same patent document).